Chance Encounter
by joeypotter85
Summary: This is a story about Joey and Pacey, its based after the season finale. I own nothing aside from the story line and character Andrew.
1. Don't you remember me?

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#1**_

**Ordering another drink, I quickly gulp it down. Standing from my seat at the bar, I tell the bar tender I'll be back in a few. Walking outside, I grab my pack of cigarettes. I'm smoking again. I promise myself constantly that I'll stop, its one I've broken continuously. Its not my fault though, I saw him…four years of avoidance and last week I saw him. Searching to no avail, I'm unable to find my lighter. Reaching for a pack of matches, I smile in relief as I find one. Striking one up, I go to light my cigarette when a hand pulls it from my mouth. Glaring up at the stranger, I protest in agitation," Give that back!"**

" **These things will kill you, you know.", advises the guy with a frown. Rolling my eyes in irritation, I fold my arms across my chest. Who the hell is this guy and why is he bothering me? If he doesn't give me back my cigarette in the next few minutes I will not hesitate to kick his ass. All I want to do is smoke my cigarette, drink a few more pints and then leave and go to bed. Is that asking too much? I don't think that it is.**

" **It's a risk that I'm willing to take.", I mutter in reply as I wait impatiently for him to hand me my cigarette back. Why is this guy even talking to me? if this is his way of hitting on me, I'm not interested. I didn't come out tonight to meet a guy, I have no interest in pursuing yet another failing relationship. They all end the same, just as I start to fall for said guy they leave me. their excuse is always the same, they claim that I'm still hung up on my ex. **

" **You don't remember me do you?", questions the guy with a disappoint frown making its way across his features. Staring at him with confusion, I study his face for a minute. Coming up with a blank, I shake my head with a sigh. Am I supposed to remember him? To my knowledge I have never met this guy in my life. If I have I certainly don't remember, he must not have left that much of an impression on me.**

" **Should I?", I inquire with a perplexed look on my face. There's no way that I have met this guy before. He has to be using that as a line to hit on me. There's no other explanation. If that's the case, he is in for a rude awakening. I am not in the mood to be dealing with jerks that only want one thing. I came out to drink and forget my sorrows, nothing else.**

" **I'm Andrew, we met a few years ago. You're Josephine.", he informs with a kind smile. Giving him a once over again, I still have absolutely no idea who he is. We must have met at one time though, he knows my name. Who the hell is he? Andrew does not ring a bell for me at all. If we met it was probably briefly and at a party.**

**Studying Andrew once more, I raise a confused eye brow," Guy with the violin and big yacht?"**

**Lighting up a cigarette of his own, Andrew finally hands me mine back," That's who you remember me as? …Seriously? No, I'm Jack's friend."**

"…**Are you gay?", I question hesitantly. Most of Jack's friends these days are gay. This a valid question to be asking. I still have no idea who this guy is. But if he is a friend of Jack's than I must have meant him before. Maybe I should take it easy on him, he seems harmless enough.**

" **What? No, we met at a frat party a few years ago. I gave you my number…but you never called me.", he explains with a sigh. Ah if we met at frat party its no wonder I don't remember him. I was always more than a little drunk at those events. Kind of had to be to deal with all the guys trying to hit n me. it got kind of annoying after a while. They never were able to take a hint. He gave me his number? Wow how do I not remember him then? Of that's right, a lot of guysd have given me their number, that's why.**

" **We met at a frat party? There in lies the reason why I never called.", I inform him honestly. I don't date frat guys, they are all jerks who are only interested in two things, drinking beer and getting laid. Do I look like the kind of girl who goes out with guys like that? I deserve better than some frat guy who'll likely wind up cheating on me.**

" **That's cold Joey.", mutters Andrew with a look of disappointment in his eyes. I almost feel bad for the guy….eh it will pass. He seems nice enough but I just don't go for frat guys. What does he want me to say right now? If he is a friend of Jacj's he cant be that bad though. Honestly all I want to do tonight is knock down a few more beers and go home.**

" **Truth hurts, sorry. It was nice seeing you again Andrew….Bye.", I acknowledge in a dismissive tone before turning to walk away. I'm not sure what he was expecting to happen but I'm really not in to mood to be bothered with tonight. Seeing Pacey last week has really put me in a funk. If that's not worse, I was stupid enough to sleep with him. We had all but reconciled our differences over our break up and I let myself believe that we could work things out. Seems that I couldn't have been more wrong. Pacey received a missed call and text the next morning from his girlfriend asking why he had broken up with her without reason over a voice mail message. Needless to say that once again my happy ending that I had _envisioned with him was shattered. ….._**

_**Alright that was chapter 1, is this story worth continuing? Let me know if I should even bother.**_


	2. Stay

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#2**_

_**(Andrew's pov)**_

" **Wait, we can't hang out?", I inquire in disappointment. Does Joey not enjoy my company? If I recall correctly, I had her laughing quite a few times. Granted it might have been at my own expense, but that still counts doesn't it? I actually like Joey, if she's not into me that's fine but I would at least like to know why. If she thinks I'm a frat guy that could be her reasoning. The thing is that I'm not though.**

" **I'd love to but I have a pint of beer to get back to.", confides Joey with a half smile. Huh, she's drinking? I wonder why? Something must be bothering her. What though? I wish that I could just come right out and question Joey but something tells me that its not that easy. She looks so sad and alone right now. I'm glad that I ran into her. Maybe I could find a way to make Joey laugh and smile, even if I have to trip over my own two feet just to do so it would be worth it.**

" **It's a shame, I bet Jack would have loved to see you.", I acknowledge with a mere shrug of my shoulders, turning I start to take off. Jack would have been thrilled to see Joey. He only talks about her on the phone with Jen constantly. Apparently this is very elusive when she wants to be. She has a knack for making herself scarce when she doesn't want to be bothered with anyone.**

" **You still keep in touch with Jack?", I hear Joey call from behind me. Smiling in relief, I gladly turn around. I figured that would have caught her attention. I'm sure Jack wouldn't mind catching up with Joey, he probably hasn't seen her in a while. I know that I wouldn't mind taking this opportunity to get to know Joey a bit more, she seems like a sweet girl.**

**Giving a quick nod of my head, I offer a shy smile," He's my roommate."**

**Biting down on her bottom lip, Joey glances down at her watch," It has been a while since I have seen Jack."**

" **So you'll stay a bit then?", I ask with hopeful smirk. Its no secret that I like Joey, I wouldn't mind hanging out with her for a while. Hell I would love nothing more than to ask her out on a date but I don't want to get ahead of myself. Something tells me that Joey is the kind of girl who takes things slow. If that's the case I am more than happy to do just that.**

" **Buy me three pints and we'll talk about it.", teases Joey with a smirk of her own. Guess that I could have a few beers with her, what harm could there be in that? At least she hasn't told me to leave her the hell alone. Joey seems like the kind of girl that would do exactly that if she wanted nothing to do with me. Its one of the things that I like about her.**

" **You drive a hard bargain but it's a deal.", I accept all too happily. What guy wouldn't jump at the chance to spend some quality time Joey? It sure was great to run into her. I've been wanting to ask Jack about her for a while but could never bring myself to do so.**

" **I miss Jack, I have known him forever.", confesses Joey with a chuckle. I always wondered how the two of them knew each other. They must have gone to high school or something, the little time that I have known Joey those two seemed to be real close. I wonder if she knows Pacey as well? It wouldn't shock me all that much if she did, he is from Capeside too. Can't be that small of a town after all.**

**Following Joey back into the bar, I sit down beside her," He is a good guy."**

**Taking a long drink from her beer, Joey nods her own agreement," Him, Jen and I were once inseparable."**

" **I'm not sure that I have met Jen, Jack talks about her a lot though.", I admit before taking a long drink from my beer. I'm not sure if Jen and Jack ever dated, but they sure talk like it sometimes when their on the phone together. Its no secret that Jack is gay, but man does he sure have some pretty girl friends that he talks to.**

" **Jen and I have been through a lot, we didn't get along at first but we're great friends now.", confesses Joey as she orders herself yet another beer. Wow this girl can really take them down. She sure knows how to drink that much is obvious. I should probably be careful of how many I buy her. The last thing that I want is a drunk Joey on my hands.**

" **Why didn't the two of you get along?", I find myself pondering aloud after a minute or so of silence. Something tells me that this should be an interesting story to hear. I don't mind listening though, I want to know more about Joey. This girl is beautiful, I could listen to her talk all night and never once become bored.**

" **It's a long story Andrew.", admits Joey with a tired sigh. I thought that it might be, that's alright with me though. I don't mind listening to Joey talk one bit. Does she even know how beautiful she is? Something tells me that she doesn't. Joey doesn't strike as the type of girl that is full of herself. Most girls these days think that they are Gods gift to men when they really aren't.**

" **Guess it's a good thing that we have all night then.", I offer with a playful nudge. This earns me a smile in return from Joey. There it is, I knew that I could get her to smile if I only tried hard enough. I'm glad that I decided to come out and clear my head before meeting Jack and Pacey for a movie and dinner. Something tells me that Joey and I are going to get along nicely after a while. All I have to do is not be a jerk and screw things up. ….**


	3. Where's Jack?

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#3**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Wow, you sure can drink a lot of beer…you really painted Jack nude once?", ponders Andrew as an after thought. Laughing at the memory, I can't help but smile. That was a day that I'm not likely to forget anytime soon. Jack ruined my class painting and I had to start from scratch. Left with no other choice, Jack volunteered to be my subject. Boy what a subject he was too! Talk about an awkward day, I still can't get the image of Jack out of my mind whenever someone brings that up. **

" **I've had a lot on my mind recently. I didn't have a choice, he ruined my art project. It was either that, or take an F for the assignment at hand.", I point out as I grab my jacket to stand up and leave. Its coming close to time to meet Jack for dinner and a movie. We'd better get a move on. Wouldn't want to keep Mcphee waiting because of me.**

" **I'll bet that you're great at painting Joey.", confides Andrew with a quiet smile. Wow he is really trying to impress me isn't he? Did Andrew really just pay me a compliment on painting? If I didn't know any better I would say that he's trying to hit on me. Normally I would take off without so much as another word. But I kind of enjoy Andrew's company, he's not a bad guy. He made sure that I didn't have too much to drink. What guy does that? Normally it's the exact opposite.**

" **I wouldn't go that far Andrew, what are you going to tell me that I'm beautiful next?", I joke with a playful chuckle. While Andrew might not seem like the type to feed a girl lines, I'm not completely trusting. After all I have been sweet talked by more than a few guys. Sadly there have been a few times where I actually fell for their lines too, not exactly one of my proudest moments either.**

**Placing my arm around his shoulder, Andrew touches a hand to my waist," Would it be a crime if I did?"**

**Shaking my head with a laugh, I give Andrew a light nudge," If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were hitting on me."**

" **I would never do that, I'm way too much of a gentleman.", confides Andrew in a sincere tone as his face turns three shades of red. Something tells me that he isn't lying either. Maybe I had things all wrong, maybe he's one of the few good guys left in the world these days. Those sure are a dime a dozen to come by. …Pacey was a good guy, until he lets his stupid insecurities get the best of him and tossed me aside. I'm not sure I'll ever be able to fully forgive him, or even if I want to. Pacey has hurt me way too much.**

" **That's what they all say.", I tease when Andrew grasps hold of my hand. I'm not all that sure what to think of Andrew as of yet. One thing is for sure though, he doesn't look like the usual jerks that I have met. He's actually kind of cute, unfortunately for him though I'm not exactly looking to get back out there as of yet. Pacey really managed to shatter my heart yet again. Its funny, after he broke up with me in front of everyone at our senior prom I wasn't sure that was possible. Once again Pacey J. Witter proved me wrong and in the worst way ever.**

" **Your words wound me, watch your step Joey.", points out Andrew as we walk up a small flight of stairs. Watch my step? Please. I am not so drunk that I have forgotten how to walk. If anyone should be watching their steps its Andrew, he's the one tripping all over himself trying to help me walk straight. I know what I am doing, I'm not a baby. I don't need his damn help.**

" **Andrew, please. I think that I am more than capable of walking up a few….Whoa!", I gasp out in a panic as I nearly stumble over my own two feet. ….Damn I guess that I have spoken a little to soon. Maybe those last two beers that I had were a bit much. Ugh, why is my head spinning? I'm not feeling too great. I don't want to just bail though, its been forever since I have last seen Jack. The two of us have so much to catch up on. Plus a movie and dinner sounds amazing right now.**

**Catching me as I nearly trip, Andrew carries me up the last few steps of the theater," You were saying?"**

**Squirming around in Andrew's arms, I breathe a sigh of relief when he sets me down," Are we there yet? I want to see Jack."**

" **We're still a few minutes early Joey, relax. He'll be here soon, I promise.", reassures Andrew as he sit beside me on a nearby bench. We're early? Ugh this is taking forever! All I want to do is see Jack, that isn't asking much is it? Couldn't we wait somewhere a bit warmer at least? It's mid-January and I'm freezing. I did not dress for dinner and a movie.**

" **Are you kidding me? What the hell Andrew? Are you seriously telling me that we could have sat inside the nice warm bar for a few more minutes? What the hell was your rush to leave then?", I complain before shaving my hands inside my coat pockets. Its not long before I'm shivering in my seat. Andrew must have noticed because he pulls me into his arms hesitantly. Any other time I would have told him to back the hell off, but I'm secretly grateful to him right now.**

" **I wasn't in a rush to leave Joey, I merely wanted to make sure that you didn't inhale another two beers is all.", admits Andrew much to my displeasure. Ooh he had better tread lightly if he were smart. So I had a few more drinks than I should have tonight, what is the problem with that? Its not as though I make drinking a nightly ritual. Besides, shouldn't Andrew cut me some slack? I just had my heart stomped on by the same prick that broke it in high school. The least Andrew could do right now is show a girl some sympathy.**

" **You know, most guys would jump at the opportunity to pour beers down an already drunk girls throat.", I comment mostly to myself. I'm kind of glad that's not the case with Andrew, I would sure hate to have to kick the crap out of him for making a move on me. Guess there's worse company that I could have been in tonight; spending time with Andrew isn't so bad. I just hope that Jack hurries up, I miss him. Soon as I see him, I'm giving him the biggest kiss ever.**

**Rubbing my arms softly, Andrew hugs me close to him for warmth," Lucky for you that I'm not like most guys Joey. I could never take advantage of you, its not the kind of guy I am. Not to mention if I ever tried, I'm pretty if Jack didn't kick my ass than you would for sure." ….**


	4. Unexpected Guest

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#3**_

_**(Andrew's pov)**_

" **Andrew? Thank God, for a second I thought that I had gone to the wrong theater. The other idiot is on his way, he left his cell phone at…Joey? Hey!", exclaims Jack with a wide grin taking over his features. Laughing to myself when Joey nearly tackles Jack to the ground, I smile at the two of them. Aw, they must have a lot of catching up to do. If I recall correctly, Joey said she hadn't seen Jack in nearly two years. They sure have a lot to talk about.**

" **Jack, hey! How the hell are you?", greets Joey before placing kisses all over Jack's face and hugging him happily. Damn he is one lucky guy right now. What I would do for a few kisses like that from Joey. She doesn't know it, but its safe to say Joey is hands down the most beautiful girl that I have ever met. What I would give for just one date with her.**

" **What are you doing here?", questions Jack with a look of surprise on his face. Guess he wasn't anticipating seeing Joey tonight. If I hadn't of been so lucky to run into her the way that I did, he probably wouldn't have. I haven't seen Jack this happy in a while. Ever since his harsh breakup with that guy he'd been seeing briefly, Jack just hasn't really been himself. Its nice to see him smiling again for once.**

" **Is that anyway to greet a friend? I was in town and ran into Andrew, come here!", gushes Joey happily before pulling Jack into yet another hug. Look at these two, its nice to see once good friends reuniting. I wonder if Pacey knows Joey? He is from Capeside after all, who knows? Maybe he will be just as happy to see Joey as Jack is right now. Its possible that he knows her, I've been to Capeside and the town isn't that big.**

**Laughing to himself when Joey smothers him again with more kisses, Jack whirls her around," Wow, what are the chances? Jen and I were just talking about you on the phone the other day."**

**Grasping hold of Jack's hand, Joey smiles up at him with a chuckle and a light nudge," How is Lindly these days McPhee? I haven't seen either of you in nearly two years. How could we have gone that long without seeing one another? God, I wish that I weren't always so busy these days. I miss you guys, I haven't seen Dawson since last thanks giving."**

" **I'm going to Capeside this weekend to see her and the baby, you should come. Joey this kid is beautiful, Jen had a baby girl. She named her Amy, I swear she looks just like Jen too.", confides Jack with a shake of his head and a laugh. Huh, who is Jen? I'm not sure that I have ever met her. Jack sure does talk about her a lot. I have met Dawson and I have met Jack's sister Andie but I have yet to meet Jen and until tonight Joey. I'll bet this Jen girl doesn't even hold a candle to Joey Potter. Its safe to say that she is the apple of my eye, I'm quite smitten with her indeed.**

" **So in other words she is gorgeous? I can not believe that Jen had a baby! God, I am so out of the loop these days Jack. I can't wait to meet her! I'm down for a trip to Capeside this weekend, it feels like forever since I have been back there. I'm dying to see Bessie, Alexander and Bodie…ugh does he make the best pancakes ever! I'm not going to lie, I sometimes have dreams about Bodie's famous blueberry pancakes.", jokes Joey with a smirk slowly taking over her features. Damn, did she really have to bring up food? I'm starving over here! What the heck is taking Pacey so long? If he doesn't hurry up, we're going to miss the movie for sure. Last I checked, it was his idea to see Wrong Turn.**

**Walking behind Jack and I, Pacey shoves his keys into his pocket," Hey, sorry I'm late. I thought that I lost my apartment….Joey."**

**Tensing up at the sound of his voice, Joey glances back at Pacey with a frown," ….Pacey."**

" **Hey.", mutters Pacey in a hesitant voice as his eyes lock with Joey. Wow, talk about tension filling the air. Joey does not look all too happy to see Pacey. My guess is that these two do know one another. Joey doesn't seem to fond of Pacey currently, I wonder why? Something had to have happened between the two of them that I don't know about.**

" **Hey? That is all you have to say to me?", snaps Joey in a cold manner. Whoa, she does not look happy. What could Pacey possibly have done to get on Joey's bad side? Whatever it is, I sure am glad that I'm not him right now. Joey looks like she is about to kill Pacey. Hopefully that isn't the case though, last thing I want to do is attempt to pry Joey off of him. My assumption is that it wouldn't exactly be an easy task to accomplish.**

" **Am I missing something here?", I ask to help break the silence that's suddenly enveloped us. Joey and Pacey haven't broken eye contact so much as once. Something definitely happened between the two of them. Should I be worried? Oh crap what if Joey decides to leave? That is the last thing that I want. Not when I want nothing more than to get to know her and maybe even perhaps ask her out on a date eventually. If Joey took off, who knows when I would see her again.**

" **Oh, hey Joey. Did I mention that Pacey is my roommate? Andrew, these two used to date in high school. …Well, until Pacey shattered Joey's heart at our Senior Prom. What a messy breakup that sure was. They pretty much haven't talked to one another since and that was, oh about four years ago.", informs Jack without even the slightest hesitation. What?! Pacey and Joey used to date? Crap! Dammit all to hell, well it looks like that settles that. Guess my chances with Joey went from slim to none. I really like her a lot too. I can't exactly ask her out though, I'm fairly certain if I did Pacey would more than likely kill me. Well, this night just became awkward awfully quick. I sure hope that these two aren't about to get in a huge argument in the movie theater parking lot. Risking a glance in Jack's direction, its safe to say that he is thinking the exact same thing as me. …..**


	5. Awkward Tension

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#5**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" No you did not, Jack.", acknowledges Joey in an icy tone as her eyes meet mine once more. Yeah, she hates me right now. Can't say that I blame her though, I stomped on Joey's heart and then just when we were about to work out our differences, I messed everything up. I slept with Joey before I actually had a chance to end things with my then current girlfriend Sarah. When Potter found out that I wasn't exactly single, she tore into me. I deserved every hurtful word she spat in my direction that day.**

**" Thanks for the recap McPhee.", I mutter mostly to myself before kicking at the ground. Leave it to Jack to pour salt into an already open wound. I know that getting Joey back is a hopeless cause. But I can't help wanting to try at least. Is there any use to it though? I doubt she'll want to hear anything that I have to say. Why would she? I lied to her as far as she is concerned.**

**Reaching up to hug jack and Andrew, Joey places a kiss on both their cheeks," Well, it was great catching up with the two of you. I've got to a cab to catch though."**

**Placing a kiss atop Joey's forehead, Jack smiles down at her," you're leaving already Joey?"**

**" Yeah, its late, I'm tired and need to sleep off my drunken stupor.", confides Joey with a tired smirk of her own. That's a complete lie, I know the real reason Potter wants to leave. She can't stand the sight of me any longer. All I want to do is ask her to stay, I know that she won't though. I'm such an idiot, why do I always seem to screw things up when it comes to Joey?**

**" You just got here though.", points out Andrew with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Huh, if I didn't know any better I would think that Andrew has developed a crush on Joey. Poor guy is completely smitten, its not his fault though. Any guy with eyes would fall for Joey, its hard not to. It didn't exactly take long for me to fall for Potter, I still partially blame Dawson. If he hadn't of asked me to look after Joey, I wouldn't have felt obligated to spend time with her.**

**" Come on, stay a little Joey.", offers Jack with a playful nudge. Yes, please stay Joey. Don't leave, please. I don't want to miss yet another chance with you. God its difficult for me to not pull Joey into my arms and hold her close. I'm not a moron though; Joey would clobber me if I did that. I wish there was a way to make Joey see how truly sorry I am for hurting her, I never wanted to break her heart twice….she deserves to know this. All I want is for Joey to be happy….even if its not with me.**

**" Its best that I don't, I'll call you about this weekend Jack.", assures Joey with yet another hug and kiss. She's really going to leave. Once Joey walks out that door whatever chance I had at making things right with her is gone. I have to do something, I can't let her go…I can't leave Joey leave. Stopping Joey from going isn't the brightest idea, but it's a risk I have to take dammit.**

**Touching a hand to Joey's shoulder to stop her from leaving, I cry out in pain when her fist connects with my jaw," Ah, shit! Dammit all to hell!"**

**Wisely stepping between the two of us, Jack holds Joey back from lunging at me once more," Whoa, whoa! Joey, calm down. One of you wants to tell me what's going on?"**

**" Oh you mean he hasn't told you Jack?", questions Joey with a bitter laugh before stealing a glare in my direction. Holding my now sore jaw, I wince in pain. Damn Joey can really pack a punch; my jaw is killing me right now. Maybe grabbing hold of Potter's shoulder wasn't the best idea I have ever had. I forgot how incredibly violent that girl can be when she's angry. If I weren't in agony, I'd probably be turned on right about now.**

**" Is there something that I should know about?", inquires Jack before turning his gaze in my direction. Uh yeah, there is but I'm not all that sure that its any of your business Jack. What goes on between Joey and I should only be between the two of us. What am I supposed to do? There is no way in hell that Joey wants to talk with me. Its not like I could make her either, with my luck Joey would wind up kicking the crap out of me.**

**" Just that Potter and I need to talk, now.", I respond in a stern tone, my eyes never leaving Joey's. We have to settle things between the two of us once and for all. Fighting with Joey isn't going to get me anywhere. I have to find a way to get her to listen to me. Its not going to be an easy task though. I really hope that Jack won't interfere anymore, all I want to do is make things right with Joey. That's not asking all that much is it?**

**" Like hell we do Witter!", snaps Joey in agitation before attempting to pounce on me once more. This time its Andrew that intervenes and holds her back. Thank God for Andrew but man does Joey look like she wants to slug him too right now. She won't though; Joey only wants to hurt me fortunately. If it were up to me, I would let Joey pound on me until the pain I've caused her hurts a little bit less. Man I really made a mess of things for myself, if I get through the rest of tonight without Joey clocking me again I'll be lucky. …..**


	6. Bruised Jaws and wounded Fists

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#6**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **That looks like it hurts, do you want ice for your hand Joey?", questions Andrew with a look of concern before taking hold of my hand in his. Honestly, it hurts like hell. I'm not about to let on to that though. Maybe clocking Pacey was a little bit harsh, but I'll be damned if he didn't deserve it. If he thinks that he could break my heart twice and get away with it he is dead wrong.**

" **Really Andrew? What about an ice pack for my jaw!", complains Pacey in irritation, ha! Good, I'm glad that I was able to finally make you feel some sort of pain. A bruised jaw is nothing compared to the huge whole that was left in my heart when Pacey decided he didn't want to be with me anymore. Ugh, I should have just left when I had the chance. The last thing that I want to do is rehash Pacey's latest screw up and the reason for his current black eye.**

" **That isn't all that you're going to need ice for.", I mutter with another glare directed in Pacey's direction. God, I really hate him right now. How could I have been so stupid to allow myself to believe that Pacey and I could have actually worked things out? Guess I let my heart do the thinking that night instead of my head. I'm going to have to remember never to do that again.**

" **Alright, calm down Joey. What happened?", inquires Jack in a stern voice as he wisely steps in between Pacey and I. He made a smart decision; I was seriously contemplating kicking the crap out of Pacey J. Witter. Not that he wouldn't completely deserve it. How could he use me the way that he did and not expect me to be hurt and upset?**

**Holding onto my injured hand, I sit beside Jack on the couch," I went home to visit Bessie in Capeside a week or so ago. While I was there, I ran into Pacey. Unable to avoid him, we eventually talked out our differences. Against my better judgment, I went for drinks with Pacey and allowed him to drive me home. We wound up spending the night together, only for Pacey to get a missed call and a text the next morning. It was his girlfriend and she was confused as to why Pacey had broken up with her over a voice mail message."**

**Pouring me a cup of coffee, Andrew hands it to me carefully," That explains the scowl Sarah gave me when I ran into her the other day."**

" **You're an idiot Pacey, no wonder Joey slugged you just now.", advises Jack with a roll of his eyes before slapping Pacey upside the head. Ha! Thanks Jack I knew that you would show me some sympathy. Of all the things that Pacey could have done, breaking up with his girlfriend over voice mail and sleeping with me was the stupidest. Why does he never think before he acts?**

" **I said that I was sorry Joey.", apologizes Pacey in a quiet voice. You said that you were sorry? That is really all that he has to say right now? Pacey can't actually think that I'm sorry is really going to fix things this time. If he does than he is in for a rude awakening. Why am I even still here? I don't want to see or speak to Pacey right now, he makes me sick!**

" **Aww, thanks Jack. …You disgust me, Pacey J. Witter.", I lament with a look of agitation taking over my features. All that I want to do is go to my hotel and cry myself to sleep. I'm not an idiot though, its after midnight Jack and Pacey aren't about to let me leave. Looks like I'm stuck under the same roof as Pacey for tonight at least. Be that as it may, doesn't mean I have to share a bed with the prick. I'd much rather bunk with Jack or crash on the couch.**

**Glancing from Pacey and then back to me, Andrew raises a confused eye brow," I don't get it, why would you just hook up with Pacey? I thought you weren't that kind of girl Joey?"**

**Handing Pacey and ice pack for his jaw, Jack hesitantly informs Andrew," She's not. Joey and Pacey have been friends since they were in diapers. They even dated in our senior year of high school, things were great until Pacey broke up with Joey…at our senior prom in front of everyone. He really shattered her heart that night, they haven't spoken since."**

" **Thanks for the unwanted trip down memory lane Jack.", I dead pan in a sarcastic tone. It takes all that I have to keep from crying in front of Pacey right now. Biting down on the inside of my cheek, I silently will back the unshed tears threatening to fall. He really had to bring up the past? Jack couldn't have just left the hurtful parts out? Why do I feel like my heart was just torn out and stomped on again?**

"…**Sorry Joey.", acknowledges Jack before bringing me into a hug. Its then a single tear rolls down my cheek. Dammit! Why am I letting Pacey get the best of me right now? I'm supposed to be stronger than this. The truth is that I'm not. I've been hurting ever since I stormed out on Pacey that morning nearly a week and a half ago. The last thing I want to do is let him see my tears, he doesn't deserve them.**

" **Why would you break up with Joey? The girl is beautiful. No offense, but you're kind of an idiot Pacey.", points out Andrew much to Pacey's displeasure. This earns a smile and a chuckle from me. walking into Andrews arms, I give him a hug and kiss on the cheek. Andrew doesn't know it, he has just made my day. Its nice to know that at least one guy appreciates me for me.**

" **Shut it, Andrew. ….Look, Jo. Could we please go somewhere and talk, alone?", reasons Pacey with a silent plea in his eyes. Is he serious? No! I'm sorry Witter but it's a little too late for talking. You had a second chance with me and you ruined it. End of story. There is nothing to explain. Even if there were, who's to say that I even want to listen to anything that you want to say? Right now all I want to do is climb into bed, pull the covers over my head and fall asleep. Talking with Pacey alone tonight is definitely not an option. He can take his I'm sorry, I love you and I miss you's and leave me the hell alone. …..**


	7. Too tired to argue

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#7**_

_**(Andrew's pov)**_

**" No, in case you haven't noticed I don't want to hear anything you have to say Pacey.", clarifies Joey in an agitated tone. Wow, I really feel for the guy. Looks like Pacey might have blown his chances with Joey yet again. Why couldn't he have waited to spend the night with Joey? All he had to do was be upfront and end things with Sarah. Sure she would have resented him but at least he would have gotten Joey back like he'd wanted.**

**" Fine, don't talk to me. but I'll be damned if you're leaving, not when its almost midnight. You're staying here Josephine.", declares Pacey with a frown before folding his arms across his chest. I'm with Pacey, I don't want Joey taking off either. Its late and she has had more than a few drinks. It wouldn't be safe for Joey to take off now. If something happened to her, none of us would be able to forgive ourselves.**

**" I'm in agreement with Pacey, stay Joey. Please.", asks Jack with a sincere look of concern taking over his features. Its not hard to tell how much these too care about Joey, especially Pacey. I night not have known Joey all that long, but I care about her too. Even when we met a few years ago, my first instinct was to protect her when I noticed some strange drunk guy trying to hit on her.**

**" I'm too tired to argue, all I want to do is go to sleep.", mutter Joey in surrender as she covers her mouth for a yawn. One look and its not difficult to see that Joey is telling the truth. The poor girl looks exhausted. Maybe I should offer up my bed to her. I couldn't stand to let Joey crash on the couch and I know she won't sleep in Pacey's room with him.**

**Grabbing an extra pillow and blanket, Jack tosses them on the couch," You could take my bed Joey, I'll bunk on the extra cot in Andrew's room. Wear whatever you want of mine."**

**Giving only a quiet nod of her head, Joey walks off toward Jack's room," Thanks Jack, I actually have a change of clothes on me since I never check into my hotel room. I'll see you in the morning."**

**….(Jack's pov)**

**" Wow, what the hell were you thinking when you let her go Pacey?", inquires Andrew out of curiosity once Joey is out of ear shot. To be honest, I have wanted to know the exact same thing for the last four years. After Pacey broke up with Joey, it was clear that he was miserable. The guy barely even dated after Joey, he saw a few girls but none were serious until he starting seeing this Sarah chick. Guess when he ran into Joey a week or so back it must have brought back all those old memories he had been trying to suppress.**

**" Seriously Pace.", I second with a shake of my head. I never understood why Pacey broke things of with Joey. Anyone who looked at her could tell that she only had eyes for him. Pacey couldn't let go of his insecurities about Dawson though. He let them get the best of him and ruined one of the best things he'd ever had. Joey was torn up for a long time after their breakup.**

**" You want a black eye to match mine Andrew?", grumbles Pacey with a menacing scowl on his face. Something tells me that if Andrew doesn't keep comments like that to himself, Pacey is going to stay true to his word and clock him one. Pacey knows that he screwed up royally with Joey. My guess is that he doesn't need a reminder from Andrew and I.**

**" I'm just saying that you're an idiot.", acknowledge Andrew before throwing his hands up cautiously. I'm fairly certain that Pacey is aware of this. He really dug himself into a hole this time. Joey wants nothing to do with him right now. Hopefully she'll come around in a day or so. It would be nice if those two got back together finally. Maybe then we could all hangout again without all of the awkward tension always being in the room.**

**Staring at my bedroom door, Pacey sighs in frustration," Like I don't already know that?"**

**Opening a beer for myself, I toss another to Pacey," Joey really clocked you good Pacey, she is one tough cookie that girl."**

**" You're telling me, my jaw is killing me.", complains Pacey with a groan as he takes a careful sip from his beer. Shaking my head I can't help but laugh. From what Joey told me, Pacey kind of had that punch in the jaw coming. Why would he hook up with Joey before breaking things off with Sarah? Is he a moron? He had to have known that Joey would have eventually found out that he had a girlfriend. My only guess is that he wasn't thinking with his head at the time….or well the wrong one at least.**

**" Remind me never to piss Joey off.", teases Andrew before giving Pacey a light nudge and a smile. This causes both Pacey and I to chuckle in agreement. Yeah its safe to say that Josephine Lynn Potter is probably the last person that I would ever want to tick off. I saw what she did to Drue's face when he kissed her and heard about the guy she kneed in the groin at a party once. Joey can handle her own that much is for sure. Guess when you're mom dies and your dad is incarcerated for drug charges you learn to develop a hard outer shell and a strong left hook.**

**" I screwed up big time McPhee.", confides Pacey before burying his face in his hands. Its now that I start to feel the slightest bit sorry for the poor guy. Sure what he did to Joey and his ex-Sarah was wrong. But Pacey was only following his heart, its not hard to see how much he loves Joey. I just wish he weren't always such a damn idiot. One thing is for certain, if Joey does take him back he had better not hurt her again. If Pacey breaks that girls heart again…I'll break his jaw. Friend or not, I love Joey and couldn't bare to see her already fragile heart shattered again. …**

_**Unless I start seeing a few people reviewing this story, this is going to be the last chapter that I write. i'm not going to update if no one cares enough to leave a review or critisism.**_


	8. You're an idiot Witter

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#8**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

" **I'd say that you did Pacey.", agrees Jack much to my disliking. Great, I'm never going to hear the end of this. Not from Jack, Andrew and let alone Jen when she finds out. Its only a matter of time before Jack calls her and I get an earful because of him. How the hell could I have managed to mess things up this much? Joey hates me right now, its all my fault too. I was stupid and hurt her again without meaning to or even trying.**

"**If Joey is your ex, I guess asking her out is a bad idea?", ponders Andrew out loud mostly to himself. Turning my attention to him, I regard Andrew with a frustrated scowl. He is lucky that he is one of my closest friends besides Jack and Dawson; if he weren't...I'd probably slug Andrew right about now. I'm not surprised that he has taken a liking to Joey though, what guy wouldn't? The girl is absolutely beautiful. Any guy could fall for Josephine Lynn Potter without so much as even trying.**

" **Don't even think about it Andrew.", I warn in a cold tone as a fist clenches up at my side. The thought of Joey with another man is enough to drive me insane. She's mine; I don't want to be with anyone but me. I love Joey…but she no longer loves me. I burnt that bridge when I broke her heart at prom four years ago. To make things worse, I screwed myself out of another shot with Joey when I slept with her without breaking up with Sarah beforehand.**

" **It's a shame, I really like her.", comments Andrew with a sullen look on his face. Its now that I start to feel the slightest bit bad for him. I've been where Andrew is right now, I know what it is like to slowly feel myself falling under Joey's spell. Once that happens, its difficult not to fall head over heels in love with her. At least Andrew will never have to know the pain of having Joey to himself only to lose her no thanks to his own stupidity.**

**Tensing up at Andrew's confession, I regard him with a scowl," I will kick your ass."**

**Throwing his hands up in defeat, Andrew sits back in his seat," Relax, you're my best friend. I would never do that Pacey."**

" **It never stopped you Witter.", jokes Jack with a light nudge and a laugh. I cannot believe that he really just went there. Jack of all people knows that I didn't steal Joey from Dawson! When I kissed her, they had already been broken up for eight damn months. Dawson had no claims on Joey whatsoever aside from the fact that she was his ex. For Jack to even imply otherwise is really starting to irritate me right now.**

" **Whoa, you stole Joey from your best friend? Not cool Pacey.", remarks Andrew with a disapproving shake of his head. God, him too? I did not snag Joey from Dawson! If anything it could be argued that its his fault I ever kissed her in the first place! He is the one who asked me to watch over Joey after he broke her damn heart junior year. What did Dawson honestly expect to happen? It was impossible not to fall for Joey, I mean look at the girl!**

" **Dawson asked me to look after Joey at the beginning of our Junior year in high school **_**after**_** he'd broken up with her. How is it my fault that I fell for her?", I defend with a frown taking over my features. Try as I might, I couldn't fight the growing feelings of attraction and affection that had slowly started to develop. The more time I spent with Josephine, the harder I fell. It didn't matter what I did, I couldn't stop myself from having feelings for the girl even if I had wanted to.**

" **She is beautiful, any guy would.", agrees Andrew with a forgiving smile. I knew he would understand; now I remember why Andrew and I are such great friends. Leave it to him to find a way to sympathize with me. I wish that I knew how to fix the mistakes that I made with Joey. Something tells me that a simple I'm sorry isn't going to cut it this time. I don't know what to do, all I can think of is holding her, kissing her, being with her….its enough to drive a guy insane!**

**Tossing his empty beer can away, Jack turns the game on," I can't believe that you cheated on Sarah with Joey."**

**Kicking out of his socks and shoes, Andrew collapses onto the couch," What were you thinking man?"**

" **At the time I thought I'd finally had another chance with Joey.", I mutter mostly to myself before placing my head into my hands. God, I am such an idiot. If Joey didn't hate me before, she definitely does now. There's probably nothing that I can do to fix things. Joey wants nothing more to do with me and it looks like the sooner I accept that the sooner the pain in my chest will lessen. I'm not an idiot, I know that it will never go away completely.**

" **You probably would have if you didn't ruin things.", observes Jack with a shake of his head. Yeah, thanks for the heads up McPhee. As if I didn't already know this? There really isn't any need to remind me. I relive this fact every damn morning when I wake up with Josephine not by my side. It is killing me not to be hold to hold her, but I'm not the one she wants anymore.**

" **Did you honestly think that Joey wouldn't have found out that you had a girlfriend?", questions Andrew with a small chuckle and shake of his head. Is he seriously making light of things? I should kick his ass, if he doesn't shut his damn mouth. All I want to do is go to bed. This day has gone all to hell. I'm tired, Joey hates me and my damn jaw is killing me. if these two insist on kicking me while I'm down, then I'm just going to call it a night.**

"…**I'm going to bed.", I grumble in irritation before standing from my seat. Tossing my jacket aside, I make my way towards my bedroom. Taking one last glance at Jack's closed bedroom door, I let out a sad sigh. If I didn't think Joey would punch me again, I would walk in Jack's room and lay down with her. One black eye is enough for me though so instead I open the door to my room and walk inside. Things between Joey and I are a mess and its killing me that I don't know how to fix them. ….I don't want to hurt Joey anymore, I love her. …..**


	9. What the hell?

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#9**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**Lying in bed, I stare up at the ceiling. It is two in the morning and I can't get to sleep. Joey's in the next room passed out, she hates me. We had one night together almost two weeks ago, it's all I can think about. When I close my eyes, she is in my arms. Not having her close is killing me, I need Joey. It is my fault that she isn't mine though, we had all but worked out our differences. If I had only waited to be with Joey until I broke up with Sarah, we'd probably be together now. I was stupid though, I couldn't wait. Joey wants nothing to do with me now. Unable to sleep anymore, I quietly slip out of bed. Walking into the living room, I make my way toward Joey's room. Opening the door cautiously, I breathe a relieved sigh when I notice Joey is out cold. Climbing under the covers, I lay beside her. Wrapping my arms around Joey's waist, I kiss her neck gently a few times. Pressing my lips to her ear, I softly whisper," I love you Josephine Lynn Potter." Closing my eyes in content, it isn't long before I fall asleep.**

_…**(Early next morning)**_

_**(Joey's pov)**_

" **Joey have you seen Pacey? He's not in his room and…oh, that explains it.", I hear Andrew call from the door way. Startled when I feel someone's arms around my waist, I take a hesitant peek over my shoulder. What the heck? Why is Pacey in bed with me? Oh, God not again! Did I sleep with Pacey? Please tell me that I didn't. What the hell was I thinking? How much did I drink last night? Oh man, I'm going to regret this! Ugh, why do I have to have such a huge weak spot for Pacey? I hate him so much right now!**

" **What the hell? Oh my God, did we…Pacey get the hell out!", I shout in anger before promptly shoving Pacey out of bed. What a jerk! The nerve of him right now! How the hell did I go to sleep agitated and wanting to kill Pacey and then wake up with him lying in bed next to me. Ugh, I am so disgusted with myself right now.**

" **Wow, I did not see that coming.", comments Jack with an amused shake of his head and a chuckle. Jack is seriously laughing at a time like this? What the hell? I should kick his ass right now! The nerve of him! I knew that I should have left when I had the damn chance. Why, why, why did I agree to stay? I could have gone back to my hotel and slept peacefully. Maybe if I had I wouldn't be in this damn predicament!**

" **Joey, hear me out. All I wanted was to be near you, is that a crime? We didn't….we didn't do anything else, I swear.", confides Pacey in a hurt tone. I'm not sure why, but for some reason I believe him. Pacey knows that I wasn't in my right mind last night, hell I wasn't even sober. He would never take advantage of this knowledge; Pacey just isn't that kind of guy. This said, he had no right to climb into bed with me! What would make him think after what he did that I would want him anywhere near me?**

**Pushing Pacey away from her, I pounce on him and begin hitting him on his chest," It is when I hate you; go to hell Pacey J. Witter!"**

**Pulling Me away from Pacey, Andrew holds her back," Maybe you should leave her be Pace."**

" **No! I want to be with you Joey, I miss you…I love you.", confesses Pacey in a softer quieter voice. He loves me? well, I knew this already. But unfortunately it doesn't change anything. Pacey has managed to break my heart not once but twice, I'm sorry but he does not get a third chance. While I might still have left over feelings for Pacey, I am not about to take him back and risk getting my already fragile heartbroken yet again. I know better than to let myself fall for him this time around.**

" **Well I don't love you! The thought of you makes me sick Pacey! …Oh God, I have to throw up.", mutter to myself before leaping out of bed and racing towards the bathroom door. Slamming the door shut behind me, I lift up the toilet seat lid and lean over it as I vomit uncontrollably. Oh man, what the hell is wrong with me? Why am I puking? Was it something that I ate? Do I have the flu? God I hate Pacey right now, I probably drank too much. If I hadn't run into him last night, I never would have drank as much as I did! ….**


	10. Stuck in bathroom

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**

**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**

**Chance Encounter:**

**Chapter#10**

**(Andrew's pov)**

" **Are you alright Joey?", I call from outside the bathroom door, Joey has been in there for a half hour. I'm starting to get worried about her. Is she still throwing up? I wonder what is wrong with her? I know she had a lot to drink last night but could she really be sick from that? All I want to do right now is make sure that she is alright. I know that going in the bathroom is a bad idea though.**

" **Go away, I just want to be left alone!", snaps Joey in agitation on the other end. Whoa what is her problem? I'm only trying to be a nice guy and check on her. Joey wouldn't be so damn angry if Pacey had only stayed in his own damn room. Can't really blame him for wanting to sleep near Joey though, she's beautiful. What guy wouldn't want to wake up next to her?**

**Leaning against the bathroom door, I sink** **down to the ground," Its only me, relax. Pacey and Jack left for work already. …I can wait until you're ready to talk."**

**Starting up a bath, Joey takes off her clothes and climbs in," I just hate Pacey so much right now."**

" **He made an honest mistake Joey, he's only human.", I remind with a hesitant sigh. I'm not sure why I'm defending Pacey right now but I am. He only wants to be with Joey, he should have broken up with Sarah before starting anything up with her though. He had to have known that Joey would find out about his girlfriend. How could she not?**

" **He cheated on his girlfriend with me, Andrew! I'm a home wrecker!", snaps Joey in anger much to my displeasure. She really thinks that? Why? Pacey is the one who cheated on his girlfriend with her. Joey had no idea about Sarah, if she had I know that she never would have slept with him. She isn't that kind of girl. Joey is far from a home wrecker, for her to even think that is ridiculous.**

" **Aren't you being just a little overly dramatic Joey?", I point out with a chuckle at her wording. Do I understand where she is coming from? Absolutely. Do I think that there is any truth to Joey's logic? Not even in the slightest. Her and Pacey need to sit down and talk out there differences once and for all. Nothing is ever going to be resolved between them until they do.**

" **Are you seriously defending Pacey right now?!", complains Joey in a loud and threatening voice, its now that I jump back from the bathroom door. Huh, perhaps I should have worded myself differently. The last thing I want to do is get on Joey's bad side. I have seen what happens when someone does and I do not feel like sporting a black eye given to me by a petite girl. Something tells me that I should tread lightly.**

**Knowing better than to argue, I quickly back pedal," No, he is a jerk, you're right."**

**Laying back in the tub, Joey closes her eyes," Sleeping with Pacey was a mistake and I knew it would be. I'm an idiot. …Dammit not again!"**

" **Are you alright in there?", I question in a concerned voice. Wincing when I hear Joey throwing up yet again, I sigh my head with a concerned huff. I hope that she is ok. Joey shouldn't still be puking and yet she is. Could she be coming down with something? I want to make up something to eat but I don't want to upset her stomach anymore that it probably already is.**

" **No, I think I've got a bug or the flu. I've been throwing up all morning.", mumbles Joey** **as I hear her gag over the toilet once more. Not knowing what else to do I resume my seat against the bathroom door. Should I see if she needs to go to the doctors? Maybe Joey is right, maybe she just has a bug or the flu. If that's the case she need medicine and antibiotics. I'm really starting to feel bad for her.**

" **Are you sure you're not pregnant?", I ponder aloud after a few minutes of silence. It isn't the smartest question to be asking, but I can't help wondering. Joey did sleep with Pacey, there is a possibility that she could be. Especially if they didn't use protection. From what I gather they were both more than a little drunk when they hooked up. For all they know they might have forgotten to use a condom. I hope that's not the case though. If it is Pacey is in for a rude awakening and quite possibly another black eye.**

" **Don't even joke like that Andrew!", screams joey from inside the bathroom. Yep, I knew that was a stupid question and yet I asked it anyway. What the hell was I thinking? The mere thought must have poor Joey terrified. I can't even begin to imagine what she is thinking right now. One thing is for sure, Joey is sick and needs to see a doctor probably and quick. I just hope that she doesn't come out swinging when she finally emerges from the bathroom. If she does, I have a feeling that I could be in for a world of pain. ….**


	11. Thats not funny

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#11**_

_**(Jack's pov)**_

**" Is Joey still here?", I question when I finally arrive home. I have been worried about her all day, when I left this morning the poor girl was hauled up in the bathroom puking her brains out. I wonder what could be the matter with her. Is she sick? I sure hope not, a sick Joey is a cranky one. Man, I still remember a few years ago when Joey had the flu, she was coughing and hacking up a storm. The girl was plain miserable.**

**" She's asleep on the cot in my room, been throwing up all morning. Joey thinks that she has the flu.", informs Andrew as he stirs a pot of soup carefully. Mmm, that smells good. Is it only for Potter though or can I have some? Man am I hungry right now. I can't believe Joey has been sick all morning. Is there a bug going around that I don't know about? Maybe to be on the safe side I should try and keep my distance from her. The last thing I want is to catch whatever it is that she has.**

**" Is she sure that she isn't pregnant?", I ponder aloud to myself mostly as a joke. Oh dear God I hope not! If I thought that Joey had mood swing now, I can only imagine her pregnant and hopped up on hormones. The mere thought is enough to send shivers up my spine. This is a strong possibility though, its no secret she slept with Pacey two weeks ago. Who knows maybe they forgot to use protection. Pacey had better hope that isn't the case, if Joey didn't kill him I'm certain that Bessie and Bodie would if they found out.**

**" I asked the same thing and Joey almost killed me.", jokes Andrew with an amused chuckle. Ha! I knew that I wasn't the only one who was thinking it. Oh man, the look on Pacey's face is priceless right now. He looks like he has just seen a ghost. I hope that he isn't about to blow chunks right about now, if so he had better make a run for the bathroom. I'll be damned if I'm cleaning up that mess.**

**Grabbing a case of beer, I crack open two bottles and hand one to Andrew," Just a thought."**

**Shaking his head with a laugh, Andrew puts the book he'd been reading down," I wouldn't voice it to Joey."**

_**…(Pacey's pov)**_

**" I'm home, brought pizza too. Potter still here?", I ask before setting the pizza down on the counter. Taking off my coat, I toss it aside. I've been a wreck all day. Joey and I didn't exactly leave things on the best of terms this morning. The last thing I was is for her to hate me, though I'm pretty sure that she does. I need to talk with her, it is about time we wattle things. The question is does she want to hear anything that I have to say?**

**" She is asleep in Andrew's room.", confides Jack before grabbing a slice of pizza. This is great, I was sure that she would have left. Maybe since she didn't I can take that as a good sign, perhaps she is as eager to set aside our differences as I am. Do I really want to risk getting hit by Joey again though? That girl sure is violent when she wants to be. My jaw is still killing me from when Joey slugged me last night. I guess getting hit is a risk that I am going to have to take if I ever want to smooth things over with Joey.**

**" Maybe you she leave her be Pacey, Joey's not feeling well.", informs Andrew with a look of concern. I know he is only trying to look out for Joey's well being but nothing he says matters right now. All I want to do is go in Andrew's room and climb in bed beside Joey. The only thing stopping me from doing exactly that is the fact that I know she doesn't want anything to do with me. joey can slap, hit, yell and scream at me all she wants to, we need to talk and that's all there is to it.**

_**….(Joey's pov)**_

**"…Hey Joe, can I come in?", I hear Pacey ask softly as he opens the door to Andrew's bedroom. No! I scream at him silently, Pacey is the last person that I want to see right now. He has somehow managed to shatter my heart not once but twice. There is nothing that he can say that will undo any of the pain that he has caused me. why can't he just take a hint and leave me be for once?**

**Yanking the covers over my head, I swipe at my tear stained cheeks," Go away Witter."**

**Carefully sitting on the edge of the cot, Pacey stares down at me," Come on, Potter. I come in peace, I brought pizza."**

**"…Just because I'm hungry does not mean I forgive you.", mutters Joey before peeking out from under the covers at me finally. Ah, finally a little bit of progress. At least Joey hasn't told me to leave as of yet. I'm not a complete idiot though, I know pizza isn't going to make Joey hate me any less. I'm not sure what will, but I have to try something. The thought of Joey upset with me is torture. All I want to do is hold and kiss her right now but I know that's not an option.**

**" Fair enough, you'll come eat?", I pry with a hesitant smile. Maybe this is a good sign, with hopes after Joey has some food in her stomach maybe she will want to talk with me. The sooner Potter and I settle things between us the better. I want nothing more than to be her man. Does she still want to be with me though? That is the real question. I only hope that she does, if Joey didn't take me back….it would kill me.**

**" I'm going to my hotel afterwards.", informs Joey before falling me out into the living room. She really wants to leave? Why? Well I guess that is a stupid question. I know why Joey wants to go, she wants nothing to do with me. How am I supposed to fix things between us if she's not even willing to try? I never should have slept with Joey without breaking up with Sarah first. That was my mistake, if I had only done that we would probably be together right now. We're not though and I have no one to blame but myself.**

**" You're welcome to stay, you don't have to leave Joey.", I offer in a sincere tone hoping she'll reconsider. I'm not stupid though, Joey has already made up her mind. The only way that she will possibly stay is if Jack or Andrew asked her to. I'm sure one of them will though, its no secret those two enjoy having Joey around. Who could blame her though? Joey is a knock out and everyone here knows it. All I want is for her to forgive me so things can go back to the way they used to be between the both of us. ….**


	12. Oh God not mushrooms!

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#12**_

_**(Pacey's pov continued)**_

**" I'd rather not Pacey.", confides Joey much to my disliking. She is not going to make this easy for me is she? What do I have to do, get on my knees and beg Joey to forgive me? I'm just about willing to try anything. If that is what it took, pride be damned then. I would get down on my knees and plead with Joey right in front of Andrew and Jack. The last thing that I want is for Joey to leave. I have a feeling that when she does…I might never see her again.**

**" At least let me drive you…I love you Joey.", I add quietly before risking a look into Joey's eyes. All I see reflected in them is hurt and confusion. Dammit! Why do I always have to mess everything up? It is my fault that Potter wants nothing to do with me. I have absolutely no idea how to fix things. Maybe this is it, maybe there is no fixing things between Joey and I. I can't help thinking that I've driven her away for good this time. Knowing this…it damn near kills me.**

**" Don't start Pacey, please.", mutters Joey with a defeated sigh. I watch as she sits beside Jack on the couch and grabs herself a beer. Don't start? I'm not trying to start anything. All I am trying to do is fix the mess I made. Joey seems hell bent on not allowing me to do so though. What am I supposed to do if she wants nothing more to do with me after tonight? What am I going to tell myself if Joey never speaks to me again? It isn't as though I could console myself and say 'hey, you tried your best Witter'. Somehow I doubt that is going to work this time.**

**" It is the truth Joe.", I admit with a huff before lowering my gaze from hers. I'm probably never going to stop loving Josephine Potter. How could I? The girl is amazing. I had everything when the two of us were together and like some kind of an idiot, I let her get away from my. My stupid insecurities got the best of me. joey never wanted to take Dawson back, she only ever wanted me. I was to blind to see that though. All I could think about was the day when she would wake up, realize she had made a mistake and leave me.**

**Gulping down a beer, Joey cracks open another," I just don't want to hear it Pacey."**

**Hanging my head in guilt, I hand Joey a slice of pizza," I won't bother you then Joey."**

**(Andrew's pov)**

**" Oh my God, this pizza is amazing.", groans Jack with a satisfied smile as he take a bit of his slice. Eww, mushrooms? Seriously Pacey? Why does one of the pizzas have to have mushrooms on it? I hate them! Jack doesn't seem to mind them though; he just devoured that slice in less than a minute. I'll stick with the plain pie thank you very much. Next time I think that I'm going to bring home dinner, Pacey forgets that's not everyone shares his taste in food.**

**" Did you have to get mushrooms though Pacey?", I complain before a look of disgust takes over my features. Just the mere sight is enough to make me want to vomit. I wonder how Joey is holding up. Poor girl was in the bathroom all morning. When she finally emerged from there slightly after noon time, I suggest she lay down a bit. Joey has been asleep on the cot in my room since…well until now at least. Pacey took the liberty of waking her up and she does not look too happy about it either.**

**" Some of us like them Andrew.", points out Pacey in a cold tone. No, you and Jack do; I on the other hand despise them and you know this. What is his problem anyway? It is not my fault that he ruined his chances with Joey. Pacey needs to watch who he gives an attitude to. If he wants to be angry and sulk, that's fine by me. But I do not need any of his crap; I'm not the one who screwed up royally. Does he really think being a jerk is going to help his cause?**

**" Did you say mushrooms? Oh for the love of God!", curses Joey in agitation before making a beeline for the bathroom. Cringing when the door slams shut behind her, I shake my head with a worried sigh. Something is definitely wrong with that girl. Is she really in the bathroom blowing chunks again? I have lost count and how many times Joey has taken off just like that in a mad dash for the toilet. She's not still hung over I know that much. What the heck could possibly be wrong with her?**

**Staring after Joey as she takes off for the bathroom, Jack calls after her," Are you alright Joey?"**

**Leaning over the toilet, Joey throws up once more," I hate you Pacey J. Witter!"**

**" What did I do now?", questions Pacey to no one in general. With a shake of my head, it is now that I begin to feel sorry for the guy. Pacey might have made a dumb mistake, but it isn't hard to see from looking at him that he regrets it. Part of me wants Joey to forgive him; I can't stand seeing my best friend miserable like this. Joey just needs a week or so to calm down and sort out her feelings. It might not look like it now, but I'm sure that she will come around.**

**" I still think Joey is pregnant.", I announce in a hushed voice. What else could possibly be wrong with her? Somehow I doubt Joey has a case of food poisoning; we all ate at the same restaurant last night. If that were the problem we would all be bent over a toilet right about now. Joey's convinced she's caught some kind of bug or the flu, how though? If that were true, wouldn't the rest of us be showing signs of sickness by now too from having been around her?**

**" I heard that Andrew, shut up!", growls Joey in a loud threatening tone from the other side of the bathroom door. Jumping out of my seat, I stumble back a few feet. Whoa, Joey heard me? What the hell? I didn't even voice my opinion of her pregnancy that loudly. Damn, I need to watch what I say around Joey, that girl has eyes and ears everywhere it seems. I'm beginning to think that perhaps now would be the best time for me to just shut the hell up.**

**" Watch it, she will kill you Andrew.", warns Jack with a laugh and shake of his head. The sad thing is he is probably telling the truth. I love the girl, but man does Joey scare the hell out of me at times like this. Staying off her bad side is probably a good idea; I don't want to end with a black eye like Pacey. That still looks like it hurts like hell, Joey sure can pack one heck of a punch. I stand by my statement though, there is a strong possibility that Joey could be pregnant and not even know it. …..**


	13. Missed calls and Hospital visits

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#13**_

_**(Jack's pov)**_

_**(1 ½ months later)**_

**" Andrew could you play the answering machine? It's blinking.", I call on my way to the kitchen. We just got home from work and I'm starving, I'm about to start dinner. Wonder who could have possibly called? Everyone that I know for the most part has my cell phone number. Couldn't they have just called that or one of the other two? I'll bet anything that it is a damn telemarketer; they're always calling the house phone. Don't they have anything better to do than harass us at home?**

**" There is a new message and four missed calls from Joey, hope she is alright.", confides Andrew with a look of concern taking over his features. Damn, I haven't heard from her in nearly a month. Wonder what is the matter? Joey wouldn't call that many times if it weren't important. I'm starting to get a little bit worried as well. I hope that nothing bad happened to her.**

**" Yes, hello. This message is for Mr. McPhee, I'm Doctor Grant from Boston Medical. I'm calling on behalf of a Miss Josephine Potter, she's been admitted. She came in complaining of abdominal pains, if you could please…", I over hear a voice on the machine saying. Not even bothering to listen to the full message, I drop everything that I am doing. Whoa, what? Joey is in the hospital?! What the hell happened? Is she ok? I have to go and now!**

**Cutting the answering machine off before it finishes, I grab my coat," Joey is in the hospital? I've got to go see if she is ok."**

**Jumping from his seat, Andrew pulls on his shoes," I'm coming with you."**

**" No, you should stay here incase Pacey comes home. I'll call when I know what's up Andrew.", I advise in a rushed tone before grabbing my keys. I know Andrew is every bit as concerned as me, but he should stay here. If Pacey came home to an empty apartment, he would be immediately concerned. It is best that Andrew stays behind. The sooner I get to the hospital the better. Man, I hope Joey's not hurt.**

**...…" I'm here to see Josephine Potter, where is she?", I asked in a rushed manner as I run into the front doors of the hospital. The waiting room is filled with people, none of them are Joey. Is that a good or a bad thing? I need questions and quick. At the front desk there is a nurse typing away on a computer. Only sparing me a glance, I breathe a frustrated sigh when she doesn't answer right away.**

**" She is being discharged as we speak, are you her boyfriend?", asks the nurse with a raised eyebrow. Am I Joey's boyfriend? I'm not her boyfriend; try more like her gay best friend. She is being discharged? Oh thank God. Does that mean that she is alright? It has to right? They wouldn't let Joey leave if she were seriously hurt. What could have been the matter with her though? All I want to do is make sure Joey is ok.**

**" No, I'm her friend Jack.", I respond distractedly as I take a quick look around. Damn where the hell is Joey? If she was discharged, shouldn't she be out here by now? I can't take all this damn waiting. All I want to do is see her by now. If something happened to Joey, I want to know that she is alright. All that I want to do is find Joey and take her back to the apartment. **

**" ….Jack? Thank God, can you take me home?", questions Joey in a tired voice. Oh, there she is. I was starting to panic a little bit. Damn, Joey looks exhausted what could have possibly happened to her? She doesn't look hurt or injured…well from what I can tell at least. Oh my God, what if she was mugged? We do live in Boston that is a strong possibility. If that is the case I'm going to kill the lowlife that ever thought to mess with Joey.**

**Rushing to Joey's side, I pull her into a hug," Joey, Jo are you alright?"**

**Wincing in pain, Joey clings to my arm," Careful McPhee."**

**" Joey, what happened?", I inquire before loosening my hold on Joey slightly. Staring down at her with concern, I notice a pained look in her eyes. I can't help but feel sorry for her; it is obvious that Joey is hurt. I'm not sure exactly where or how though. One thing I do know? I'm not taking Joey back to that damn hotel or wherever the hell else she might be staying. She's coming back to the apartment with me. I know that Joey won't mind either, she looks as though she just wants to go to sleep.**

**" I would rather not talk about it, could you please take me home Jack?", pleads Joey in a quiet tone. Nope, sorry Potter but home is the last place that you are going. You're coming back to the apartment with me where I'll know that you are safe and sound. The last thing I want to do is leave you alone. Please don't argue with me about this either, all I'm trying to do is make sure that you're safe. If I know Pacey he is probably home by now and worried sick.**

**" No way, you're staying with me tonight Potter. I don't want to hear any complaints got it?", I order in a gruff manner before grasping hold of Joey's hand. Leading her outside, I open the car door for her. Breathing a relieved sigh when she climbs in with no issue, I shut the door and walk to the driver's side. First thing that I'm going to do when I get home is cook Joey a nice meal and run her a bath. The poor girl looks hungry and stressed.**

**"…Fine just keep Witter away from me.", relents Joey with a frown taking over her features. Damn its been two months and she is still upset with him? Pacey really must have hurt her badly this time. If Joey doesn't want to see Pacey, I guess she doesn't have to. But that is going to be difficult considering Andrew probably already informed him that Joey was in the hospital. Pacey is probably driving himself crazy with worry right about now. I have a feeling there is going to be a lot of yelling in the near future. ….**


	14. Confined to bedrest, Startling news

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#14**_

_**(Pacey's pov)**_

**" Jack? Thank God, where is Joey? Is she ok?", I ask with a hint of panic in my voice when I finally get home. Andrew called me and said that Jack was at the hospital with Joey. I didn't give him a chance to finish talking before I hung up and sped to the hospital as fast as I could. Unfortunately when I had gotten there, a nurse informed me that Joey had left and hour or so before with Jack. I checked where she was staying and Joey's not there. The only other place that she could possibly be is here.**

**" I put her to bed, she's in pain but she is fine. Doctor has her on bed rest for the next week.", informs Jack in a hushed voice. Joey's on bed rest? Why? What happened? All I want to do is see Joey right now; I need to know for myself that she is alright. When I got the call from Andrew that Joey was in the hospital, my heart sunk into my stomach. I couldn't shake this feeling of dread that something terrible had happened to her. For the life of me, I still can't.**

**" What happened Jack?", questions Andrew before I even get the chance. That is exactly what I would like to know. If Joey went to the hospital it must have been for a damn good reason. She's not the type to go unless something is wrong. God, why can't I shake the damn feeling that something really bad has happened to Joey? I'm not going to feel better until I get to see her and make sure she's alright. All I want to do is take Joey into my arms and never let her go. I know that she won't let me though and it is killing me. **

**" Joey wouldn't tell me, she refused. Poor thing cried herself to sleep.", confides Jack with a shake of his head. Joey wouldn't even tell Jack what was the matter? Whatever it is it must have been serious, Joey tells Jack everything. She cried herself to sleep? Out of all the years that I have known Joey, not once have I seen her cry. The only two times that I did was when her mother died and unfortunately when I broke her heart all those years ago at Prom.**

**Taking off my coat, I toss it aside," I'm going to go see her."**

**Placing a hand on my shoulder, Jack steps in my way," I'm not sure that is a great idea Pacey."**

**" She made it clear that she doesn't want to see you, Pace.", advises Andrew much to my disliking. Somehow I'm not surprised that Joey doesn't want to see me. I have it on fairly good authority that she hates me. None of this matter to me right now, the only thing that does is whether or not Joey is alright. Jack and Andrew aren't going to prevent me from going to see Joey either. If they try to, there will be hell to pay.**

**" I don't care, I need to see Joey.", I say in a gruff tone before side stepping my way past Jack and Andrew. Thankfully the two of them do nothing to stop me. I thought for sure that they were going to give me lip. They must know that I mean business right now. My only worry right is Joey, nothing else. If she wants to yell, scream and hit me? Then so be it, she is more than welcome to do exactly that.**

**" Just don't upset her more than she already is Pacey.", warns Jack with a shake of his head. That is the last thing that I want to do right now. Joey may not want to see me, but what does she honestly expect? Obviously when I get a call from Andrew that she is in the hospital I'm going to be concerned. Joey might not like me right now, but that doesn't mean that I have stopped caring about her. If I were to be completely honest…I'm still in love with Joey. I never stopped caring about her after all of these years, and I probably never will.**

**….(Joey's pov)**

**" Joey?", I hear someone whisper from behind me. It is a voice that I know well, one that belongs to one other than Pacey J. Witter. Great, did I or did I not tell Jack that I didn't want to see him? That was my one request, why is it so hard to follow? I could have put up an argument about staying here but I didn't. I knew no matter what I said, Jack wasn't going to hear it. Pacey is the last person that I want to see right now. So much for getting any sleep tonight it seems.**

**Startled awake when a hand touches my shoulder, I look up tiredly as my eyes lock with Pacey's," Leave me alone Witter."**

**With a mere shake of his head, Pacey touches a hand to my cheek gently," No can do, Potter. Sorry…What happened?"**

**" I don't want to talk about it.", I mutter before turning my back to Pacey once more. He does not get to play the concerned card with me. I don't need Pacey to worry about me. Ugh, why didn't I just ask Jack to stay with me tonight? I'm pretty sure that he would have. Why did I agree to come back here? I knew there was a chance that I would have to face Pacey. God I am such an idiot! All I can do is hope he'll take a hint and leave me the hell alone.**

**" Please Joey?", pleads Pacey in a soft voice. Tensing when he lays beside me, I can't help but relax when I feel his arms wrap around me. Much as I hate to admit it, I feel safe in Pacey's embrace. I have no idea why though, the jerk has broken my heart twice. After this afternoon, this might be the third time he's done so. Unfortunately this time it might not have completely been his fault. The last thing I want to do is rehash today's events to Pacey. I'm not sure that I have much of a choice though; he doesn't look like he is going to let up anytime soon.**

**"…I had a miscarriage Pacey.", I answer in a voice just above a whisper. Hearing the words escape my lips, I still don't believe them. Unable to contain myself, I let out a sob as tears stream my cheeks once more. I hate myself for crying in front of Pacey right now, it isn't something that I can help though. For Christ sake I had a miscarriage! How could this have happened? I hadn't even a clue that I'd been pregnant to begin with. One minute I'm about to be a mother and the next I'm not? I keep praying this it isn't.**

**" Oh, geez. Joey, I'm sorry. I didn't know.", apologizes Pacey before taking me into his arms. Burying my face into his chest, I shake with tears. I know seeking comfort in Pacey is the worst possible thing that I could be doing right now, but I can't help it. Much as I don't want to admit this to myself…I need Pacey more than ever right now. Hugging him tightly, I grasp hold of his hand. By now the tears are flowing freely down my face. Pacey is doing his best to swipe them away with no avail. All I want right now is for him to hold me. I know Pacey won't make everything magically better, but I don't care. Right now, he's the only one I want to comfort me. ….**


	15. I need you

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#15**_

_**(Joey's pov continued)**_

**" Neither did I, apparently I was nearly two months along. I'd been having stomach pains the last few days and finally went to the hospital when I realized I was bleeding. That's when the doctor examined me and told me that I had miscarried.", I confide still unable to believe any of what I've just said. I was pregnant and had no clue. How did this happen? …Well, I know how it happened. But how could I not have known? This all seems so unreal to me. God, I had a baby growing inside of me until a few hours ago and now its gone.**

**" Two months….shit. Was…w-was…", stammers Pacey unable to finish his own sentence. I know what he is asking and the answer to his question. It was Pacey's, who else's could it have been? He is the only one I've ever slept with, let alone recently. We were so careful though…weren't we? To be honest that night is still a haze to be. I don't remember inviting Pacey back to my place. We spent the night together, that much is clear. Why the hell else would I have woken up naked next to him?**

**" It yours? Considering you're the only one I slept with, what do you think Pacey?", I can't help asking in a bitter tone. I'm being more than a little harsh, I know. But I can't help it. None of this would have happened if I had just taken off the moment I had seen Pacey. Why didn't I? The answer to that is one I find myself unwilling to admit. Truth is, I had wanted to see Pacey. I might even go as far as to admit that I missed him. All I had wanted to do was work things out with him once and for all, put the past behind us where it belonged. **

**" Oh, damn. ….Crap, Joey I'm so sorry.", pleads Pacey with a look of hurt and concern shining in his eyes. It isn't difficult to see that he is telling the truth. I know this is the last thing Pacey would have ever wanted to happen. Unfortunately, it has. Pacey isn't to blame though, this is as much my fault as it is his. This isn't something I care discuss right now though. I want nothing more than to cry myself back to sleep.**

**Lying back in my spot, I pull the blankets over myself," I just want to go to sleep Pacey."**

**Kicking at the ground with a sigh, Pacey turns to leave," I won't bother you then Joey."**

**" No.", I call after him much to mine and his disbelief. The last thing that I want right now is for Pacey to leave. Much as I might not want to see him, I need Pacey to stay. Not knowing what else to do, I glance up at him with a silent plea in my eyes. This seems to stop Pacey in his tracks as his hand drops from the door knob. Breathing a sigh of relief, I pat the space beside me on the cot.**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" No?", I hear myself echo in reply. Joey actually wants me to stay? This is a first. I thought she would want me to leave. Guess that I was wrong. I'm glad Joey isn't making me leave. That is the last thing I wanted to do. Will she let me stay the night in here with her? I want nothing more than to do just that. All I can think about is pulling Joey into my arms and kissing her tears away. Seeing her like this is killing me. I don't know what to do or how to comfort her.**

**" Pacey, I need you.", confesses Joey much to my surprise. This is something that I never thought I would hear from her. Joey needs me? I need her too. More than anything I want for things to be different between the two of us. The thought of Joey hating me is too much to bear. I never meant to hurt her, she needs to know this. When I told Joey that I loved her that night, I meant it. Truth is, I never stopped loving her…not even for a second.**

**"…Then I'll stay Jo.", I relent with a sad smile. Not knowing what else to do, I stare down at Joey awkwardly. Lying down beside her is all I want to do, but I'm not certain that's what she wants. Just because Joey asked me to stay, doesn't mean she wants me near her. Does she want to talk? Could Joey want to work things out finally? I know the answers to none of these questions and it is slowly driving me insane.**

**Making room for me, Joey climbs into my arms," This changes nothing."**

**Burying my face into Joey's neck, I whisper into her ear," Why would I expect it to Potter?"**

**" Glad we're on the same page.", mumbles Joey before wrapping my arms around her. Not knowing what else to do, I place kisses on Joey's cheeks and forehead. This seems to comfort her. Startled when she hugs me tightly, I carefully return the gesture. The last thing I want do right now is cause Joey any unwanted pain. Lying back cautiously, I allow her to climb into my lap. This feels so right, its almost like old times. I'm not a moron though, I know it won't last. Joey only wants someone to make the pain go away for her.**

**" For what it is worth, I would have been there through everything Joey.", I acknowledge quietly. It's the truth too, had I known Joey was pregnant…I would have supported her every step of the way. She was carrying my child. For two months I was a father and had no clue. It breaks my heart knowing that Joey lost our child. I would have been a proud father. Holding Joey in my embrace, all I can do is let her sob quietly. With hopes maybe Joey will cry herself to sleep. Poor thing looks like she could use the rest.**

**" I know you would have Witter or I would have killed you.", responds Joey in a muffled voice. I can't help smiling at this. Leave it to Potter to threaten my life. Some things will never change I guess. She never would have had to beg me to be in that child's life. In all honestly, having a family with Joey is all I have ever wanted. If I hadn't have broken her heart all those years ago, we probably would have been married with a kid or two by now.**

**" That's my sweet girl.", I comfort in a hushed tone. This causes Joey to look up at me and smile. Much to my surprise, I gasp when her lips met my cheek briefly. This is something I wasn't expecting, that much is for sure. Touching a hand to my face, I can't help smiling. God I have missed the feel of Joey's lips against mine. Guess a peck on the cheek is still better than nothing. Pulling a blanket over the both of us, I cradle Joey in my arms. If it were up to me, I would never let her go. Joey's tears seem to have subsided slightly. This is a good sign at least. I can only hope that she doesn't go right back to hating me in the daylight. This might only be a small step for the two of us, but it is progress none the less. …..**


	16. Don't mind Me

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#16**_

_**(Andrew's pov)**_

**" Dinner is done you two.", I call before knocking on my bedroom door. Opening it slightly, I'm shocked to see Joey lying in Pacey's arms. Wow, I was not expecting to see her cozied up with him anytime soon. Did Joey and Pacey finally talk out their differences? Are they back together? I would still like to know how come Joey went to the hospital. Was she hurt? These are all questions I want nothing more than to ask, but I know its not my place.**

**" Shhh, she finally fell asleep two hours ago Andrew.", acknowledges Pacey in a hushed voice. Taking notice of Joey's sleeping form in his arms, I quiet down. Not wanting to wake her, I simply stare at the two of them. Are they back together? All the other times Pacey has attempted to talk things out with Joey, she has sent him away yelling and screaming. What is so different about this time?**

**" Oh, uh sorry.", I stammer in a hushed manner before staring down at my feet. I'm unsure how to react right now. It is obvious that these two are on good terms currently. Why else would Joey have fallen asleep in his arms? Still I can't help feeling a tiny bit jealous of Pacey. He is the one who's holding Joey right now, not me. She allowed him to comfort her in her time of need. Does Joey want to be with Pacey again? I can't help feeling as though my chance with Joey has gone down the drain.**

**" I'll be out later.", mutters Pacey in a gruff quiet tone. With a mere nod of my head, I shut the door behind me once more. Breathing a heavy sigh, I glance back once more at my bedroom door. If those two have finally worked things out, my chance with Joey is gone. Still, I should be happy for Pacey. He loves Joey more than anything. These last few weeks, he has been miserable since their argument a month or so ago. This is the first time I have seen Pacey content and happy in a while.**

**…. **

**(Joey's pov)**

**" Mmm, what time is it?", I mumble still half asleep before rubbing at my eyes. Remembering that I'm not alone, I sneak a peek up at Pacey. He must have dozed too because his eyes are closed, they open when he hears my voice though. Noticing a sleepy smile take over Pacey's features, I offer one of my own. I'm not sure what has happened to change things, but I'm finding it hard to despise Pacey right now. Are we finally at an understanding of good terms? Honestly I don't know. What I do know is that it is increasingly exhausting to hate Pacey as much as I have.**

**" A little after nine.", responds Pacey in a groggy manner. Lying back in his arms, I smirk when his hand reaches for mine. Taking his hand, I lace my fingers with his. If I were to be honest, I would say that I didn't want to fight or argue with Pacey anymore. Did he break my heart once again? Yes, there is no denying that. But I don't believe that he did so intentionally. Pacey should have ended things with his girlfriends before we slept together, but I don't think he meant to hurt me. I slept with Pacey that night more than two months ago because I had missed him. Could that he been the same reason he wanted to be with me as well?**

**" Pacey, I'm hungry.", I confide softly before sitting up in his arms. It is then that my stomach chooses to voice how true that statement is. Ugh, I haven't eaten anything from this morning. I'm starving right now. I ache all over too; standing up is not an option for me right now. The doctor unfortunately has placed me on strict bed rest. This means that I am stuck here for the next week. I'm not sure that I mind all that much though. I know Pacey and the others with take care of me.**

**" I'll make a plate, you need bed rest.", orders Pacey in a strict manner. Watching as he climbs out of bed, I only shake my head. This next week is going to be hell. If I'm bed ridden the entire time, I'm going to slowly drive myself crazy. Pacey is right though, I do need my bed rest. I can't help hoping that today was just a horrible dream. Sadly, I know that it isn't. The knowledge that I'd just miscarried is still fresh in my mind. How could I have not known? If I had, would things have turned out differently? I'd like to think that they would have. The last thing I ever wanted was to miscarry.**

**Rubbing at my eyes, I let out a tired yawn," I'm too sore to argue Pace."**

**Leaning down with a smile, Pacey places a kiss atop Joey's forehead softly," I'll be right back."**

**…(Joey's pov)**

**" Andrew? What are you doing?", I inquire when Andrew tip toes his way inside his bedroom. He does realize this is his room and not mines, right? Why is he tip toing inside? Sitting upright on the cot, I wince as a sharp pain shots through my abdomen. Ugh, I feel like I've been shot. When is this pain going to subside? I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.**

**" Don't mind me, I'll be out in a second Joey. I'm only getting a few things.", acknowledges Andrew before searching through his closet for a change of clothes. Why would I be worried if he stays or not? This isn't my room, it's his. Andrew doesn't have to find another place to sleep. I'm not about to kick him out of his own room. Who am I to do so? Andrew can sleep in here, I'm not about to tell him otherwise. It isn't my place to.**

**" Why are you borrowing Pacey's clothes?", I question in confusion when I notice Andrew grab a shirt that looks like Pacey's. Why would Andrew have Pacey's clothing in his room? Speaking of which, what is taking Pacey so long? I'm hungry and he is taking forever to get back with some food. All I want to do is get something into my stomach. That isn't exactly asking much, it is? I don't think that it is. Covering my mouth as I yawn once more, I shake my head with an exhausted huff. I'm still tired as hell. If Pacey doesn't hurry up, I might very well fall asleep again.**

**" I'm not, they're mine. I'm crashing in Witter's room tonight, give you two some alone time.", informs Andrew before grabbing a pillow and blanket from his bed. He's going to sleep in Pacey's room? Why? He doesn't have to do that. Furthermore what makes Andrew think that Pacey and I are in need of alone time together? Does he think that something is going on between the two of us? Well, I can assure him there isn't. Pacey might have kept me company while I slept, but that doesn't mean that we're back together. All that it means is that I needed him to comfort me in my time of need. ….**


	17. I love you

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#17**_

_**(Andrew's pov)**_

**" No, this is your room Andrew.", reminds Joey with a shake of her head. I know this is my bedroom, but I'd gladly give it up to Joey if she asked me to. Do I want to bunk in Pacey's room? Honestly, no I don't. If it were up to me, I would lie in that cot beside Joey and hold her all night. That isn't my decision though. Something tells me that if I were to, Pacey would probably kick the crap out of me. I've only known Joey for a short while and I seem to have slowly fallen for her. I'm not an idiot though; I know my chances with Joey are slim…especially with Pacey in the picture. I couldn't move in on my best friends ex. Not when I know that he still has feeling for her.**

**" I don't mind, really Jo.", I reassure with a tired smile making its way across my face. If I were to be honest with myself, I would say that I'd do just about anything for Joey. All I want is for her to be happy. If Pacey is able to make her happy, than who am I to stand in his way of doing so? I knew that the chances of having a shot with Joey were slim. Still I couldn't help falling for her anyway. It is hard not to, have you seen this girl? Joey is breath taking to say the least. Any guy would easily fall head over heels for her, I have.**

**" Stay.", demands Joey in a tone that tells me not to argue. Glancing over at her with uncertainty, I stop in my tracks. Joey doesn't want me to leave? If it is because she feels guilty about taking over my room, she shouldn't. I would gladly give up my room to Joey any day of the week. If she wants me to say though, who am I to object? Taking a hesitant seat on the edge of my bed, I set my belongings down temporarily. Does Joey maybe want to talk? I'm not going to lie, I was hoping that she would.**

**" If you say so.", I oblige without so much as a complaint. Truth is, I was hoping that Joey would ask me to stay. I want nothing more than to know is she is alright. One look at Joey and it is easy to see that she is in pain. I still have absolutely no idea what happened to her. The only thing that I do know is she paid a trip to the hospital, is in severe pain and has been ordered to strict bed rest by her doctor. Other than that I have no clue what is going on with Joey right now. To say that the curiosity is slowly killing me would be an understatement. ….**

**…(Pacey's pov)**

**Walking back into the room, I set down a plate for Joey," I brought us some pasta Joey."**

**Sitting up in her seat, Joey grabs a fork and gladly digs in," Thanks Pace."**

**" You need pajamas?", I inquire before resuming my seat beside Joey on her cot. Grabbing a fork of my own, I take a few bites of pasta. Wow, she must have really been hungry. I have never seen Joey eat this fast before in my life. Should I have brought more in for her to eat? It isn't that big of a deal, if Joey is still hungry I'm sure that I could find something for her to munch on. Taking notice of Andrew seated on the edge of my bed, I arch a confused eyebrow. Is he going to bed already? It isn't even ten o'clock yet.**

**" No, I have a shirt to wear Pacey.", answers Joey before climbing into my lap. Taken a bit by surprise, I immediately place my arms around her. This is certainly a shocking turn of events; I had it under fairly good authority that Joey hated me. Could things have changed? Dear God, I hope so. I don't want to fight and bicker with Potter anymore. All I want is for things to go back to the way that they were between us before I made the stupid decision to let her go.**

**" You going to bed Andrew?", I question when I remember he is in the room. Why does he have his blanket and pillow rolled up in a ball beside him? Is Andrew going to sleep elsewhere tonight? Did Joey ask him to? No, no she wouldn't do that. Risking a glance down at Joey, I smile with content when I notice her settled into my arms. It has been a long while since I last held Joey like this. I have missed the feel of her in my embrace. Who am I kidding; I have missed everything about Joey. I love this girl.**

**" Yeah, I'm exhausted Pace.", mutters Andrew with a tired sigh before standing to make his bed once more. Guess maybe he is sleeping in here after all. Was he about to sleep elsewhere but Joey told him not to? That must have been the case. I'm not too concerned though, Joey is in my arms and that's all that matters to me right now. Could this be my chance to finally reconcile things with Joey? If it is, I had better do my best not to mess things up this time.**

**Turning my attention to Joey once more, I rest my chin on her shoulder before whispering into her ear," I called out of work tomorrow Joey."**

**Picking at her piece of garlic bread, Joey leans back against my chest," You don't have to do that Pacey."**

**" I want to take care of you Joey.", I confess without hesitation. The smile on Joey's face is enough to make my knees go weak. She hasn't smiled like that at me in years. God, I miss everything about this woman. What am I supposed to do if tonight is just a fluke? If Joey woke up tomorrow morning and hated me again, it would damn near kill me. It might not be much, but I would like to think that Potter and I have made a little progress since our last run in.**

**" That isn't necessary though Pacey.", assures Joey with a shake of her head. Leave it to Joey to be as stubborn as can be. Can this girl not accept my gesture with a warm smile and a thank you? Why does everything have to be a struggle with her? It might not be necessary but it is something that I want to do. I care about Joey and right now she is in pain. The last thing I want to do is be stuck at work all day worrying about her.**

**" I know…but I love you Jo.", I admit without the slightest bit of hesitancy. Feeling more than a little brave, I lean down bringing my lips to Joey's. She's taken by surprise at first but has yet to pull away. Smiling in relief, I'm startled when Joey wraps her arms around my neck. Huh, I was not expecting her to do that. This has to be a good sign right? If Potter were still holding a grudge against me, there is no way in hell she would ever allow me to kiss her.**

**"…Thanks Pacey.", mutters Joey before bringing her to mine once more. It is now that my heart breaks ever so slightly. I should be happy right now, but it is hard to ignore the pang in my chest. I just told Joey that I loved her; she didn't say it back though. Could she still harbor ill feelings toward me? If that were the case, why would Joey allow me to kiss her then? Maybe she is afraid to say those words to me right now. If that is the case, I honestly can't blame her. I have managed to cause Joey nothing but pain and heart ache. It might take Joey a while to be able to say those three words to me. My only hope is that she does indeed still love me. ….**


	18. Call a Truce

_**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**_

_**Authors Note: if this story receives reviews I will update it regularly.**_

_**Chance Encounter:**_

_**Chapter#18**_

**" Hey Joe, you alright? Pacey told me what happened.", questions Jack with a look of concern in his eyes. Great, now Jack and Andrew know? I was kind of hoping to keep this between Pacey and I. it isn't that I didn't want those two to know…I just didn't want to deal with their sympathy. I know that Jack means well, but this isn't something that I want to talk about. Knowing that I had a baby growing inside me and lost it is the worst feeling in the world.**

**" I'm fine Jack.", I mutter quietly doing my best not to break down in front of him. The last thing I want to do is cry. I've cried enough already. This still feels like a really bad dream that I'm hoping to wake up from. I know that its not though. Taken by surprise when Pacey places a kiss on my forehead, I smile up at him. He has been really supportive. Part of me wishes that I had known I was pregnant. Pacey would have been a really great father, there is no doubt in my mind of this.**

**" I'm sorry Joey.", offers Andrew quietly. I am too, I'm not sure what I would have done if I didn't have these three right now. I don't really want to be alone right now. Who would? I just had a miscarriage and I'm scared. I don't know what to think or do. All I want to do is curl up in bed and sob. I know that it won't change anything though. Do I regret sleeping with Pacey that night? Honestly…no I can't say that I do. Do I regret not knowing that I was pregnant and possibly contributing to the loss of my baby? Absolutely. It isn't completely my fault though, I have been under a lot of stress these last few weeks and apparently that's not good for the baby.**

**" I'd rather not talk about it.", I confide with a heavy sigh and a shake of my head. It is all that I can not to tear up right now. This isn't something that I can just forget. I lost a part of me this afternoon. Knowing this kills me, I might never get over this fact. Pacey has been really great though, when I told him what had happened…he just held me. It felt really nice to be in his arms again. We're a long way from working out our problems. Would I take Pacey back? I don't know, he has hurt me a whole lot. Would I like things to be better than they have been between us? Of course, I miss spending time with Pacey.**

**Giving me a kiss on the cheek, Jack pulls me into his arms for a hug," I love you Joey."**

**Clinging onto Jack, I hold him tightly," I love you too Jack."**

**" Do you want me to stay in here Joey?", inquires Pacey with a hopeful glint in his eyes. Any other day, I probably would have said no. I need Pacey right now though. All I want to do is fall asleep in his arms. That really isn't asking much. I'm not the only one who lost someone today after all, Pacey did as well. I can only imagine how he is feeling right now. He probably thinks this is his entire fault. I don't blame him though, how could I? It was as much my decision to sleep with Pacey as it was his. I could have turned him away but I didn't.**

**" Only if Andrew doesn't mind.", I respond with a tired yawn. Climbing back into bed, I climb under the covers with a tired sigh. Curling up in my spot, I glance up at Pacey. Lying on my back, I wince in agitation as a sharp pang shot through my abdomen. Ugh, this isn't something that I'm going to get used to anytime soon. The doctor told me the pain should subside in a few days; I'm not sure how much more of this I can take though.**

**" Of course not Joe.", assures Andrew with a smile. Somehow I didn't think that he would have an issue. I'm glad too, I only want to be in Pacey's arms right now. With him, I know that everything will be alright. Pacey called out of work to stay and take care of me. I told him this wasn't necessary but he insisted. Who am I to tell him no? In truth, I'm glad that Pacey will be around. **

**" Than would you Pace?", I ask with a silent plead in my eyes. I know that he'll say yes and I'm secretly thankful. Pacey is an amazing guy. He might have broken my heart, but he is always there when I need him to be. Pacey is one of the only people I could ever really count on. When the Ice House burnt down, it was his idea that Bessie and I open up the Potter's B&B. He even went as far as to call that critic Fred Fricke, his review put us on the map. Then there was the time my mural was defaced and Pacey made it his personal mission to kick the crap out of Matt Caulfield. He nearly got expelled with him that day. Afterwards Pacey rented me a wall to repaint my mural. Who does that?**

**Lying back with me in his arms, Pacey kisses my forehead," Like you ever had to ask Joey?"**

**Nuzzling up in Pacey's embrace, I glance up at him," Can we just call a truce Pacey?"**

**" I never wanted to fight to begin with Potter.", admits Pacey much to my relief. Guess I was the one being unreasonable. At the time I had good reason though. Pacey slept with me while he still had a girlfriend. When I found out, I was beyond furious. Nothing he could have said would have matter. Then when I ran into Pacey a month and a half ago, all the hurt he had caused me came back with a vengeance. He wanted nothing more than to talk things out, but I didn't want to hear anything he had to say.**

**" Then let's not Witter.", I suggest with a sleepy yawn before lying my head on his chest. Smiling when I feel his arms wrap around me, I close my eyes in content. I'm tired of hating Pacey; it takes way too much effort. I actually feel kind of guilty that I slugged him a few weeks ago. That was wrong of me to do though. At the time I felt that it was more than justified though. All I wanted was to cause Pacey as much pacey and heart ache as he had caused me.**

**" Come on, go to sleep Joey.", mutters Pacey with a gruff voice. Settling back into his arms, I touch my hand to his chest. God, I didn't realize until now just how much I have missed this. There was a time when I fit into Pacey's arms like a missing puzzle piece. Guess things haven't changed all that much because I still do. If Pacey hadn't broke up with me that night at Prom, we would probably still be together today. Looking back, I can't really blame our breakup solely on him. He was insecure of Dawson, but I didn't exactly help things. It isn't as though I said no to Dawson when he offered to pay my tuition. The more graduation neared, the more excited I become to leave Capeside once and for all. Worthington was my ticket out, guess Pacey felt as though he was holding me back. In all honesty though, I never once felt like he was. More than anything I wanted Pacey to come with, I can't help thinking if perhaps I had voiced this to him maybe things would have gone differently between the two of us.**

**" Alright Pace.", I mumble with yet another tired sigh. Leaning up, I place a soft kiss on Pacey's lips. Pulling away after a few short seconds, I'm taken by surprise when he wraps me in his arms and deepens our lip lock. Not knowing what else to do, I simply kiss Pacey back with just as much desperation. All the anger, hate and agitation I'd felt toward him through the last few years slowly melts away. All I can think about are his lips on mine. Letting out a disappointed whimper when Pacey's lips finally part from mine, I'm immediately relieved by the goofy grin on his face. Placing one last kiss on his lips, I lye my head on his chest once more and close my eyes. It isn't long until I drift off to sleep to the sound of his beating heart as my lullaby. …..**


	19. Waiting on you guys

_**I will post a new chapter when someone reviews the one that is up now. It will be the last for this story but I have others on paper waiting to be typed. if I get reviews they will be typed and updated daily.**_


	20. Be mine Always

**Description: New Dawson's Creek story that I have been working on. Its based after the series ended, the only character that I own is Andrew.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the original story and Andrew.**

**Authors Note: THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER wrote that in Caps so everyone would see it. This story is coming to an end, don't be upset though I have a bunch of stories that will be posted up. Keep reading and reviewing, I love you guys (:**

**Chance Encounter:**

**Chapter#20**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**" Joey? What are you doing out of bed?", I ask as I walk inside the apartment with my arms filled with groceries. Joey is curled up on the couch with her head on Andrew's shoulder. Any other time I would have been jealous, but I know that Andrew would never make a move on Joey. He is way too good of a friend to do that, he was probably only comforting her. I couldn't hold that against him if that is the case.**

**" We need to talk Pacey.", mumbles Joey before rubbing at her eyes tiredly. Setting the bags I had just carried in down, I regard Joey with a look of concern. Rushing to her side, I sit beside her. Is something the matter that I should know about? Is Joey still in pain? I hope not, all I want to do is make her feel better but I don't know how and it is killing me. If Joey doesn't start talking soon, I'm going to go crazy with panic.**

**" Why? What's wrong? Are you in pain? Where does it hurt? I'm taking you to the hospital.", I say in a rushed tone, grabbing my cell phone and keys. So much for not going into panic mode, I can't help it though. Joey had a miscarriage; there are all kinds of complications that could arise from something as strenuous as that. I don't want to take a risk on Joey being hurt or worse.**

**" No, Pace. I'm a little sore but I'm fine. I just want to talk with you….alone.", assures Joey with a hand to my chest to calm me. Breathing a sigh of relief, I kiss her gently. I'm glad that everything is alright with her, Joey had me really scared for a second. If anything were to ever happen to her, I would only blame myself. Joey wants to talk with me alone? I wonder what about? Should I be worried?**

**Scooping Joey up in my arms, I carry her into my room," What's on your mind Potter?"**

**(Joey's pov)**

**Smiling when Pacey sets me down, I touch a hand to his cheek," Pace, I have been doing a lot of thinking."**

**" Whoa that is never a good thing.", jokes Pacey in an attempt to hide his sudden nervous stance. I see right through his smile and chuckle though. Pacey is afraid right now, he doesn't need to be though. He hasn't done anything wrong, Pacey has been more than understanding and caring towards me. I love him so much for it too.**

**" Be serious for once Witter.", I groan with a playful roll of my eye before shoving his shoulder gently. Pacey needs to know how I feel about him once and for all. Maybe if I had told him four years ago he never would have doubt how I felt. There is a lot that has been left unspoken between Pacey and I. this is my chance to finally put everything out on the table.**

**"…Sorry Jo.", mutters Pacey before hanging his head in guilt. He probably thinks that I'm going to tell him that these last few days were a mistake that I don't want to be with him, that we're better as friends…but honestly I'm not. Leaning up to kiss Pacey softly, I reassure him with every lip lock that I'm not going to hurt him. This seems to work as Pacey soon wraps me in his arms and holds me close. To be honest, I'm not sure that I ever want him to let me go either.**

**" You have put me through a lot of crap over the years and have broken my heart repeatedly. I should hate your guts, but for whatever reason…I don't. Of all the bad times we have had, there were so many amazing ones as well. You were my first kiss, you taught me to drive, you helped Bessie and I open the B&B, you nearly got suspended for me, you bought me a wall, we sailed True Love to the Florida Keys, you won over the Dean for Worthington, you reopened the Ice House….you were my first….and I want you to be my last.", I confess with my eyes locked with Pacey's the entire time. Each word I spoke, his smile only grew wider. Guess that wasn't exactly what he was expecting to hear from me. Pressing my lips to Pacey's once more, I wait silently for him to process all that I have just confessed to him.**

**(Pacey's pov)**

**Staring at me with a look of confusion, Pacey scratches at the back of his neck," Is this your way of asking me back Potter?"**

**Taking hold of Pacey's hand, I give him a gentle kiss," Actually it was my way of asking you to marry me Witter."**

**"…How much have you had to drink?", inquires Pacey cautiously. Laughing at his skepticism, I only slap his chest with a shy smirk. He really thinks that I'm drunk? What a jerk, so much for trying to be romantic and sincere. What would make Pacey think that I would even touch a drink after all that I have been through recently. Guess I can't blame him for being slightly cautious.**

**" I'm being sincere Pacey.", I confide before taking his hand in mine. Slipping my high school class ring on his finger, I glance up into his eyes. Seeing a wide grin, I settle into Pacey's arms. These last few days have helped me to realize that Pacey is the only one that I ever want to be with. A class ring might not be much, but I'll worry about a wedding band when I'm walking done the wedding aisle toward Pacey and our priest.**

**" You know that you could do better than me right Joey?", reminds Pacey in a teasing tone before wrapping my tightly but gently in his embrace. I'm not all too sure that is true. What other guy would do all that Pacey has done for me over the years? None that I could think of, I'm fortunate to have him in my life. I just wish Pacey could see how much he truly means to me, if he did it would erase any doubts that he has about us once and for all.**

**" You know that you could to worse than me Pace? …I only want to be with you, I love you.", I joke with a smile and a kiss. This seems to reassure Pacey once and for all. I watch as any remaining doubts that he may have had, quickly disappear. I'm glad he finally believes me. Pacey is the only one that I want. One day I hope to be his wife, maybe the next time I'm with child will turn out better than this time. I want nothing more than to be the loving wife and mother of Pacey J. Witter's children.**

**_This is the last chapter but don't worry I have plenty of other stories that I will be posting. You keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing, promise (:_**


End file.
